


stomach

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: larry loves freddy's belly
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 119





	stomach

larry loves kissing freddys lil stomach, running his hands over it, sometimes makes freddy squeal dipping his tongue in his navel, loves making sure freddy eats a proper meal for once n then kissing all over his warm belly, loves pressin his hand flat on it while making out with him from behind

when freddy gets shot, larry decides to skip the warehouse, and takes him directly to an acquaintance who can do surgery. when freddy wakes up, he confesses to larry. larry wants to kill him, wants to rip him apart with his bare hands, but looking at his boy half conscious still covered in his own blood, he just can’t do it. freddy and larry skip town, drive down to mexico, larry’s got enough savings to last them a while, can also take a few cash in hand labour jobs while they’re figuring out what to do. even though he’s making sure freddy’s eating and taking his antibiotics and painkillers, larry doesnt look freddy in the eye, doesnt touch him for two weeks. freddy told him his name but larry still calls him just ‘orange’, not ‘freddy’, none of the pet names he’s given him, no ‘sweet boy’ or ‘my baby’, and freddy wants to cry, sometimes does, that he gave up everything for a man who now hates him, may never forgive him

until one day larry slips into freddys bed beside him, raises his arm and freddy immediately goes into it, curls around him, his head on larrys chest listening to his heartbeat and breath, larrys arm stroking down his arm and back, feels so natural and familar (’feels like its where you belong’ his mind says), neither of them speak, both scared that anything else might break the mood. 

then larry tugs freddys shirt collar, and freddy knows what that means, lifts his head up. they kiss slowly, closed mouths, like its their first time again, easing into it, not like old lovers but not like new ones either, more like they’re creating something different out of the rubble of the past, freddys moaning and when larry tightens his grip on freddys back as their tongues meet, he lets out a sob, at relief, at happiness, at a strange kind of mourning, he doesnt know. when they break apart, lips red, forehead touching, larry mutters ‘my baby boy, my freddy’. he places a few soft kisses on freddy’s lips, then jaw, neck, going down his chest. freddy gets hit by a wave of self conciousness, his stomach is a mess of healing scars and stitches, he won’t even look at it when he sponge baths himself, but larry doesn’t care, kisses his belly all over, just like he used to.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com


End file.
